Masako Makes Tea
by FireFlies666
Summary: What would happen if Masako bet Mai to make Naru's tea? I know you hear it alot, but I really do suck at summaries. My first Fan Fic! Hope you like it.


The door swung open, revealing a panting brunette.

"You late." were the first words she heard from her narcissistic boss.

"Oh my god, really?" she replied in mock astonishment, rolling her eyes.

"Mai-" he began again, but she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Tea." they said simultaneously.

Suddenly, the door burst open again, and something came hurtling into Mai.

"Bou-san! Cant…breathe…"

"Get off her, you stupid grandpa!" yelled Ayako, and hit him over the back of the head with her handbag.

The monk collapsed to the floor, being overdramatic, but the whole crew ignored him as they walked past.

"Hey!" he demanded. "Does no one care that I'm dying here?"

"Not particularly." replied Ayako over her shoulder.

"Its okay my love! I'll look after you!" declared Yasuhara, kneeling down beside him, and leaning in for a kiss.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Takigawa, scrambling to get away, injury forgotten.

"What's the matter my dear? Come here for a kiss!" Yasuhara continued, quickly following him.

"Does anyone want some tea?" Mai asked the others as Yasuhara chased a terrified Monk around the office.

Everyone said yes as they went to sit down.

Mai knocked on Lin's office door as she went past.

"Lin-san? Do you want some tea? Or coffee?"

"Coffee would be much appreciated." he replied with a small smile.

"Lin-san! Save me!" yelled Takigawa as Mai left, while still running from Yasuhara.

Mai got to the kitchen to find Masako already there, beginning to make tea.

"What are you doing?" she asked her.

"Making tea, Mai. I thought that even with your low intelligence you would be able to figure that out."

Mai blushed angrily.

"Low intelligence?" she demanded. "How dare you! You have no right to say that! And besides, making the tea is my job!"

"Well I'm doing it now." replied Masako coolly.

Mai got a sudden look of sly understanding.

"I know what this is about!" she said. "You want to make Naru like you! And so your making the tea for him!"

Masako blushed scarlet.

"I am above such petty things." she said, but after a bit of silence, she added "But it is true that the way to Naru's heart is tea."

Naru stepped out of his office, and gave Takigawa and Yasuhara a glare that stopped them running about, and sit down. He had a file in his hand. Lin came out of his office and sat down. They then waited for Masako and Mai to return.

"Is that… arguing?" asked John, worry clear in his voice.

The others listened carefully.

"Yes, it would appear to be so." answered Naru coolly.

Suddenly, Masako came rushing in, trying to move as fast as possible without spilling any of the hot liquid that was on the tray she was carrying.

She handed it out quickly as a livid Mai followed her.

Masako gave her a smug smile, making her even more furious.

Everyone took a sip, trying to ignore the two girls who looked just about ready for a proper fist fight.

And everyone immediately gagged, Takigawa even spitting it out.

"Jeez, Mai! This is terrible! What on earth did you do! Have you now gotten even more stupid that you cant even make a cup of tea?" coughed Naru, putting down said tea.

"It wasn't me! It was Masako!" protested Mai.

"Ah. Would have thought nothing less of the idiotic medium." he replied, glaring at her.

"That's not fair!" Mai said, trying to defend the girl, but Naru was no longer listening.

"Mai, go make some more tea." he said.

"Sure, Naru." she said sweetly. "Masako, can you come with me for a second? We need to talk."

"As long as she doesn't touch the tea!" Yasuhara called after them.

When they got to the kitchen, Masako turned to Mai.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

Mai grinned evilly in return, and started rummaging through the cupboards as the water boiled.

She pulled out salt, a tin of sardines, chilli powder, and some garlic and put them on the bench.

Masako grinned back.

"I think I get the idea. But only for Naru, yes?" The last part was said in a whisper.

Mai nodded, and they both went to work finding the most horrible things they could to put in the concoction that they would present to Naru as tea.

"Ah, sweet revenge!" sighed Mai.

Masako snorted.

"It wont be very sweet with all this in it." she said gesturing to the ingredients they had managed to find.

The kettle began to whistle, and they got ready to give Naru the shock of his life. They even got a camera.

"You know," said Mai, as they put the tea -and the concoction- on the tray. "I almost feel sorry for him."

The both grinned, and spoke simultaneously.

"Almost."


End file.
